This invention relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods used to dehydrate crude oil for storage in crude oil storage tanks of floating production storage and offloading (“FPSO”) installations. More specifically, the invention relates to a process train that includes a compact electrostatic separator.
Conventional topside oil separation trains on FPSO installations employ multiple three-phase separators, which separate oil, water, and gas. These three-phase separators are typically large, heavy, and require a significant residence volume to achieve the required separation. In addition, the three-phase separators require significant space because they must be positioned horizontally within the process train.
FPSO installations have limitations on the amount of space that is available and the amount of weight that they are able to support. As a result, there is a need for systems to reduce the space and weight of the equipment required for process trains without compromising the effectiveness and efficiency of the treatment process.